


Girl Meets Herself (Maya Centric)

by TheHumanRat



Series: Four. [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Soulmate AU, This is bad writing, and I love it, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanRat/pseuds/TheHumanRat
Summary: Maya knows she has soulmates, but will she ever find it in herself to think that she deserve it.





	Girl Meets Herself (Maya Centric)

**_Girl meets Mum_ **

Maya was five the night that she crawled into her mums bed and finally asked the question that she'd been waiting to ask all day. "Mummy, why did he leave?" she whispered and Katie sighed, choking back her own tears to stroke Maya's hair, they stayed like that in silence and Maya watched her mother as she tried to come up with an answer.

"Oh sweetie..." the older woman said slowly, "When you meet your soul mate, when they say your name... you get a tattoo of their name. It means you're safe and everything is okay. It means they will always love you. Me and your father decided we didn't believe in that, we tried to be something we couldn't be. We aren't soul mates Maya... I'm sorry."

The younger girl nodded, she could understand that, Maya Hart wasn't allowed good things and neither was her mum.

**_Girl meets Riley_ **

There was singing coming from the window, Maya liked singing, singing was calm. Her mother sang when she was happy. So in she climbed, staring at the girl in front of her, "Hiya. I'm Maya." she said quickly.

The wide eyed girl grinned at the new arrival, "That rhymed." she announced, "Hi Maya, I'm Riley." she said happily.

Maya decided she liked this girl and as they spoke, Maya felt an itching on her hip - she knew what had happened, though she was young and it had never happened before she knew Riley's name had etched itself into her skin there and she panicked. She wanted to spend time with this girl forever, but Maya Hart wasn't allowed to have good things, and Riley deserved every good thing.

**_Girl meets Optimism_ **

It was surprisingly easy to not use Riley's name, "We're gonna be best friends forever, Honey." said in a soft tone and "No-one makes fun of my sunshine." said in a not so soft tone. Maya couldn't ruin Riley's chance in life by showing her that they were soul mates and besides, what if she used Riley's name and the girl didn't get a tattoo. Maya didn't know if she could handle that heartbreak.

Riley was the opposite of Maya in all the best ways, the most important being her optimism. Though it might never rub off on Maya, it helped the girl to have some in her life. It helped her to have something to protect, Riley's innocence, her sense of self and most of all her happiness. That was Maya's job. Nothing made her happier than that job and she truly doubted that anything could.

**_Girl meets Farkle_ **

He saved Riley's life. She knew that meant something, and when he said he'd love them both the same and he said their names... Maya had no choice but to believe him because she felt the tattoo burn into her skin and she saw Riley's appear on her wrist, of course Riley would wear her heart on her sleeve... literally.

This was okay. Maya tried not to laugh at his dumb name when she read it, but she couldn't help it and as Riley and Farkle joyfully hugged, she tried to stay out of the way. She promised herself silently that she would never ruin the joy she could see in front of her.

She would never say their names, they would never know she was somehow also their soul mate. Farkle and Riley were happy, that's all the young girl cared about now.

**_Girl meets Smarts_ **

Farkle was the smartest person in the whole world and that was a fact. It was also a fact that he was going to take over the world, with Riley and Maya at his side. Maya lit up with happiness when she was reminded that Farkle loved them the same, even though as far as they boy knew it was only Riley that was his soul mate. Maya had some suspicion that Farkle knew, that sometimes Farkle tried to convince her to say his name, but she wouldn't give in and he was never brave enough to actually say anything.

Maya protected Farkle in a very different way to protecting Riley. Riley's mind had to be protected, but Farkle was too smart for that, Farkle's physical body needed protecting. It made Maya and Farkle a good match. No-one bullied Farkle for fear of Maya's wrath and no-one ever bothered telling Maya she was wrong because Farkle would just speak up and make them sound dumb.

**_Girl meets Lucas_ **

Maya survives a damn long time with her secret before Lucas comes along and confuses the whole system. She speaks to him on the subway and is shaking when she feels her tattoo burn into her skin. She prays and begs to herself that for once, she's allowed this one. For once, she's allowed to be happy, but she has to give this to Riley first, Riley always comes first. So maybe it hurts when the new tattoo appears on Riley's wrist, and maybe for a moment she's angry that Riley gets to be happy.

She stands there when Farkle and Riley explain the situation and she damn near cries when Farkle says "And she might not be in our tattoos, but she's our soul mate too." because it's true and it makes her heart hurt that they care. Lucas just nods along as if he understands. He doesn't. Maya knows that, she catches him afterwards and they end up talking for hours on the bench outside their history class. Maya finally feels safe.

**_Girl meets Strength_ **

There is something that Maya has never had before within Lucas. Some kind of safety blanket that somehow allows her to be vulnerable. Maybe it's because there are now three people looking after Riley and she doesn't have to be strong 24/7 or maybe it's because she knows Lucas would do anything for her, finding out about Texas Lucas honestly only made her feel better. Safer.

It's with Lucas that Maya struggles the most not to reveal her secret, making up a million different nicknames to make up for the amount of times she almost says his name in passing. It's just, Riley and Farkle have always loved her without the soul marks and she's so terrified that Lucas will get bored of the ridiculous names.

**_Girl meets Truth_ **

A year. Maya only gets away with a year before Farkle finally gets brave enough to confront her. He's seen the way she looks at Riley, he's seen the way Lucas protects Maya and he knows he's right. Maya is their soul mate.

"Before, you could have convinced me, but people can have more than one soul mate... Lucas, Riley and I prove that."

"What are you on about smarty pants?"

"You have three soul mate tattoos."

"You're wrong, you're not as smart as everyone thinks."

 "Say my name."

"Donnie Barnes."

"Don't get smart with me Maya, say it."

It's then that Maya realises she's crying, she can't really remember when it started but she lets out a small whimper, "Please don't make me do this?" she begs him quietly.

"Please, just say my name." 

"Farkle. Minkus."

Maya runs then, because she's kept the secret for so long and she can't breathe because he'll tell Riley and the girl will never trust her again. She's so glad that Farkle's marks are on his collarbone, hidden by clothes. Maybe she can convince him not to tell anyone.

She can. He vows that as long as she tells them by New Years, he won't say a word. Maya has four months. Fuck.

**_Girl meets Comfort_ **

Safety is Maya's most serious concern with letting Lucas find out, so she waits until he's in Texas and he can't reach her to say in passing to Riley, "Yeah, I miss Lucas too." and Riley is almost surprised about Maya using his name but then she figures that Maya must usually use his name anyway, right?

Lucas feels the tattoo etch itself into his shoulder blade while he's busy and has to wait 4 hours before he can check what the hell has happened. When he sees the tattoo for a second he's confused, then angry and then just incredibly happy. Mostly angry.

The phone call happens when Maya has almost forgotten that she did it. "Maya, what the fuck?"

"Lucas... Lucas, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad. I know it's awful."

He almost doesn't reply from shock of hearing his name "Do they know?"

"Farkle does, he said I had to tell you both before New Years."

"Damn right. How did you manage to hide it? Why did you hide it?"

"I just... I wanted you guys to be happy."

"Maya. You deserve to be happy. You do. We love you. You need to tell Riles."

"I know. I know I do, but I just... it's been so long, and you're mad and it's only been a year."

"She loves you. She'll be happy."

"Or she'll hate me forever and I'll lose her."

"You could never."

"You don't get it, I love you and Farkle, I do, but losing you wouldn't be losing her. It would kill me. It would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me in my whole life."

"You will not lose her Maya."

"Or maybe I will."

"I won't let you lose her. I swear it."

**_Girl meets Love_ **

It's New Years Eve, Maya has 8 hours to tell Riley and all four of them are up on the roof making preparations for the party they have planned. Riley is moping and they all know why, she's doubting herself again and it's Maya's job to make that stop, so she will. "Honey? Come sit?" she calls over to the pouting girl who sits down next to her and sighs heavily.

"Maya, who are we?"

"We're best friends love." Maya says carefully, taking the girls hand, "We're okay." she nods.

"No, who are we? Who am I?" it's obvious Riley is distressed now and so Maya does all she can do.

"You are Riley Matthews." she says gently, because that's all anyone needs to know.

Riley glances at her wrist and she runs and Farkle and Lucas are looking between them before Lucas runs off after Riley and Farkle moves carefully towards Maya.

"Another step closer and I'll hit you for making me do that to her." she warns the boy, Farkle takes a step back and then goes to answer but he has nothing to say so he decides to move back towards the girl and he sits where Riley had been sat and Maya rewards his bravery by curling into a ball and sobbing against his chest.

This is the first time Farkle has ever seen Maya be remotely not strong and honestly he's worried, so he just holds her until the sobbing subsides. When Riley and Lucas come back to the house a few hours later they've both moved to the bed and Maya is asleep in the wet patch of tears on his shirt.

Riley requests that he wakes her and moves to sit in the bay window, it takes Maya only a second after she's woken to move to sit next to the girl.

"Maya, who am I?"

"You're Riley Matthews."

"No, I'm the girl who got three soulmates."

"You're Riley Matthews, you deserve it."

"Then why didn't you let me have it?"

"I love you too much."

"I love you."

"I know, I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder that you can commission me to write for you! thehumanrat.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
